


Strangeness on a Train

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the train scene from Goldeneye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeness on a Train

"Ah yes, your fatal weakness." Alec Trevelyan raised the walkie-talkie -- and then lowered it. "They never _do_ seem to last very long, do they, James?" A mocking smile twisted the corners of his mouth upward. "Even the ones that survive -- "

Bond forced his anger down, tightened his grip on the AK-47 he held on Trevelyan and Xenia Onnatop. "No games. Where is she, Alec? If you’ve hurt her -- "

"Oh, she's perfectly safe -- until I order otherwise." What should have been a threat came out with a hint of sorrow. "The odds are, of course, slightly in her favor. If you co-operate."

"She's just an asset," Bond said. "She means nothing to me."

"Do they ever?" Trevelyan's voice was almost mocking again. "I know you, James. They're _all_ assets to you, whether for intelligence reasons or just to warm your bed."

"Your point being?"

Trevelyan raised the walkie-talkie to his lips again. "That it doesn't matter if I give the order to kill her. In a day or so, you'll find another -- "

Bond had heard enough. He stepped in, finger tightening on the trigger -- and realized, a heartbeat too late, that he'd fallen into Alec's trap. Alec stepped in close, knocking the AK-47 out of the way. Bond pulled the trigger, but the bullets went wild. With Alec already inside his range, the gun was useless. They were toe to toe, chest to chest -- he could feel the heat that radiated from Alec's body. He kicked Alec back, trying to get enough distance to bring the gun to bear to -- but something slammed into him from the side. He came down heavily, enough to stun him. When his head cleared, there was a weight on his chest. He felt the squeezing begin and realized that it wasn't Alec, but Xenia Onnatop, who was pinning him to the ground.

The squeezing became painful. He let out a grunt, and tried to free himself, but no luck. His vision started to grow hazy, and he felt his ribcage creak under the pressure.

"Xenia!" Alec's voice cut through the cabin. "Get off of him!"

"No, he's mine!" She was squeezing harder now. Bond saw her gaze shift to him. "He's mine, don't you hear me, mine! Mine and you can't have him -- "

A single shot rang through the close confines of the railway car, and the pressure released. As Bond's vision cleared, he could see the startled expression on Xenia Onnatop's face. She was looking down at the hole that had bloomed in her chest. She touched her fingers to the blood, and raised her hand to look at it. "Janus -- " she murmured, and toppled to the side. Which left Bond with a view of the business end of the AK-47, aimed at his face. Then the muzzle lowered. For a moment, Trevelyan looked as puzzled as Bond felt, but then he shook himself and went to look down at Onnatop's body. "Pity," he said. "She always was a bit too possessive of me."

"Of you?" Bond asked. "It was _me_ she was trying to squeeze the life out of."

"Yes," Trevelyan agreed. "Quite."

Bond pushed himself to his feet. He was feeling lightheaded -- a reaction to the squeezing, it must be -- and sure he'd missed something. The air in the room felt thin.

Trevelyan bent to pick up the second AK-47, opened the door, and threw both weapons out. Then he dumped Onnatop's body on top of them.

"Alec -- what -- "

"All those women," Trevelyan murmured. "I was as bad as you. But somehow, we were never satisfied."

"Your point, Alec?" Bond snapped.

Alec shook his head, looking tired. "Go. Rescue the girl. Take her someplace warm. In a few days or weeks -- perhaps even a month or two for this one -- you'll be desperately bored."

"Is your life in hiding getting boring, Alec? Is that why you didn't just put a bullet through my brain stem while I was unconscious?"

Alec smiled, then, like a proud teacher. "I was wondering how long it would take you to work it out."

"So now what?" Bond asked. "Fisticuffs? Or perhaps a duel -- ten paces, turn, and fire."

"I never wanted it to come to violence between us, James."

"Was that why you betrayed me at Arkangel?"

"If you can't have something, it's easy to convince yourself to hate it."

"And what did you want so badly?"

For a long moment, Alec just stood there. Then he reached his hand out, and laid his hand on Bond's cheek. "You, James."

Bond felt the world tip off-kilter. Everything was cold in here -- everything but the heat from Alec's palm.

And then the warmth was gone. Alec dropped his hand, and stepped back. "Ah, well," he said. "I suppose it would never have worked." He pulled a small handgun from beneath his coat. "And perhaps revenge will be some small compensation." He levelled the gun at Bond's heart.

Bond lunged forward, sweeping the gun out of the way and up toward the ceiling. He pinned Trevelyan against the wall, the gun out of the way. Trevelyan opened his mouth to say something. Bond grabbed his hair, pinned him, and then kissed him hard, forcing his tongue between Alec's teeth, invading his mouth.

Alec let out a groan, and his free hand grasped the front of James's shirt. The hand that had been holding the gun went slack, and the automatic dropped to the floor. James felt Alec's tongue slide against his as he kissed back, hard. He tasted cloves and gunpowder.

Finally, feeling like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, James raised his head. Alec straightened, breathing hard.

"Everything you ever wanted?"

"Not quite...everything, James."

Before James could work out what that meant, Alec grabbed him and threw him against the wall, hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. Alec was on him in a second, hands twisting in the fabric of his shirt. His green eyes had an intensity James had only seen before during a mission. Watchful -- waiting -- "

So it was to be his move.

He drew Alec close, and kissed him again -- not hard, but gently. When Alec's tongue slipped between his lips, he began to suck on it. Alec groaned into his mouth, sending a thrill down to his groin. James felt himself grow hard -- and when he pulled Alec against him, he realized he wasn't the only one.

He let go of Alec's shirt-front, and took hold of his waistband.

Alec went still, and James was...hopeful?...Afraid?...that he would say 'stop.'

How far, he wondered, was he going to let this go? How far did he _want_ it to go?

He could do it. He knew that. Penetrate Alec -- or let Alec penetrate him. Let Alec _fuck_ him.  
 _Just close your eyes, and think of England,_ the old line ran through his memory. Then Alec's voice, _for England, James._

But the real Alec -- the Alec of the present -- was in motion again. James heard the sound of a zipper unzipping. And then Alec's hand slipped over his, guided his. Then he felt the warm weight of Alec's cock in his hand. He closed his fingers around it, and heard Alec sigh.

James began to stroke, slowly, gently, the same rhythm he used on himself when he was just starting. He kept it up until he heard Alec's breath grow ragged, then released his hold.

"What -- " Alec started to protest. James cut him off with another kiss. Again, he drew Alec's tongue into his mouth to suck it. He wrapped his hand around Alec's cock again. This time, he matched the thrusts to the rhythm of his sucking. The one time he'd had it done to him, he'd come in under a minute. But he had no intention of letting Alec off so easily. He pulled his head back, stopped thrusting, and, more to stall than anything else, whispered "Your turn."

With a nervous, jerky nod, Alec unzipped James's fly. But he didn’t touch his cock. Instead, he unknotted James’s tie, and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. James found his untouched cock going hard with anticipation as Alec's mouth traced its way down across his chest, his belly. Finally, an eternity later, he felt warm lips circle his cock.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. If he wanted, he could pretend that it was someone else entirely, a woman. But instead, he forced his eyes open and looked down at the crown of Alec's head, and the brief glimpses of his face as he shifted position.

He'd expected the sight to kill his desire, but instead, he felt more aroused than ever.

He rested a hand on the top of Alec's head. For a moment, the other man froze, but then he returned to the rhythm.

James groaned, barely able to stand. His knees felt weak. He had a sudden image of what he must look like, shirt open, pants around his ankles, being sucked by his former partner.

But now, it was Alec's turn to pull back. He looked up at James, grinned, and wrapped his arms around James's knees. With a sudden movement, he jerked James's legs out from under him. James landed in an awkward heap.

As soon as he was down, Alec was on him, hands roaming across his chest, followed by lips, then tongue. James got Alec by the shirt-front again, and pulled him up for a rough kiss, that left him feeling as if the air had been completely sucked from his lungs.

Alec's lips traced a searing path from James's mouth to his ear. "How far," he whispered, "do you intend to let me go?"

James twisted one leg out of his tangled trousers, and slid it beneath Alec's body. Then he got his legs around Alec's waist. He pressed his body up, so that Alec's hard cock was pressed against his buttocks.

"I'm calling your bluff, Alec," he murmured. "Do you intend to fold -- or stand firm?"

Alec bucked his hips, letting James feel the full length of his cock as it grazed his opening. The contact sent shudders of anticipatory pleasure through him. 

If he was going to go through with it, though... "Alec, I do hope you've given some thought to the matter of...lubrication?"

"I believe this comes under the heading of 'improvisation in the field'."

"Well, it _is_ your train."

"But _you_ made the mess," Alec pointed out, as he untangled himself from his trousers and got up to search.

James watched, not trusting himself to stand, to move. His eyes fell on the automatic, that lay where Alec had dropped it.

He could probably get it. All it would take would be a lunge, a dive, and a roll -- he could stop this before it went any farther, stop Alec, save the girl, he should be thinking about her.

No, he told himself, this way was better. Seduce Alec -- no different from a thousand seductions in the line of duty -- find out what he knew, stop him then. And how often had he mixed business with pleasure?

Across the cabin, Alec pulled a small white tube out of a drawer. He came back to kneel between James's legs -- and then hesitated. James could feel his sudden awkwardness; the rhythm they'd built up had been lost.

James took the tube from Alec, and glanced at the label. Machine lubricant, but there was nothing in the ingredients that would be harmful.

Still, Alec looked hesitant. He stripped off his jacket, and folded it in a loose pile, then loosened his tie.

Amusing as the striptease was, James was getting tired of waiting. He levered himself up to a sitting position, and looked directly into Alec's eyes. "Kiss me," he ordered.

It was one order he did not have to repeat. Again his mouth was invaded, plundered, but this time he did not try to control it, just let Alec take what he wanted. A low groan escaped him. Alec pulled him close, the heat radiating off him so intense that James thought they might melt together.

Finally, Alec broke the embrace. His hands were trembling as he unscrewed the cap on the lube. James lay back against the wall, trying to relax, trying not to brace himself. He spread his legs.

He was surprised how easily the first slick finger slipped into him. No pain, not even pleasure, just pressure.

The second was a bit more of a challenge -- but finally he had two and then three of Alec's fingers inside him. Alec wrapped his other hand around his cock and started stroking him, and moved his fingers gently in and out to the same, slow rhythm.

"Ready?" he asked at last.

James nodded, and managed to say, "Think so" in a voice that sounded like it came from outside his body.

Then the fingers were gone. James breathed deeply, as Alec's cock began to slip inside. But he was tightening up again, an instinct he couldn't fight.

"Are you all right?" Alec asked.

"Fine." He couldn't resist quipping, "What are you waiting for, 006? You've gotten into much more heavily guarded spots than this."

Alec's mouth twisted into a smirk. "For England, James?"

He might tell himself that later, but now, he wouldn't lie to Alec -- or himself. "No," he whispered. "For you."

Alec leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. The change of angle made all the difference; James felt Alec's cock slide in full-length.

It was too much. Overwhelmed, he clung to Alec. "Don't move," he whispered. "Don't move."

"Are you hurt?" Alec demanded, real fear in his voice.

"No." He kissed Alec's neck, wishing he'd thought to get him out of the tie, at least.

"If you want me to stay still, you've picked the wrong -- the wrong -- "

James took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. The overwhelming sensations had started to sort themselves out. He shifted his weight, pushing himself halfway off Alec's cock, and then let himself slide back down. Slow and easy. He clung to Alec, as new sensations chased each other up his spine.

But he could tell that Alec's self-control was wearing thin. Every muscle in his body was tense, as he fought the urge to thrust.

James took hold of Alec's hand, and wrapped it around his cock.

It was all the invitation Alec needed. He began to thrust, slowly, keeping the same rhythm with the hand on James's cock. All James could do was hang on for the ride.

Somehow, he found himself braced up against the wall, his legs locked around Alec's waist, as the world shattered around him. Then Alec's mouth came down hard on his, muffling his cries of ecstacy, as the world came apart.

He came back to himself slowly, and took a deep breath to reacquaint his lungs with breathing. He became aware that he was in a most uncomfortable position, hunched against the wall of the train. Alec's weight on his chest wasn't helping any. He shifted, to take the pressure off his neck.

The movement roused Alec, at least to the point of mumbling a sleepy protest. "Sorry," James murmured. He reached out to stroke Alec’s sweat-dampened hair back from his forehead.

He was startled when the door opened a few feet away. Natalya Semyonova poked her head in cautiously -- and froze, when she saw the two men on the floor. The automatic in her hand -- which looked suspiciously like the one General Ourumov had brandished earlier in the day -- wavered for a moment, as she studied the two men. "So this is what you mean by sharing everything?" she asked at last.

James opened his mouth to explain, but found himself at a loss for words. A compromising position, indeed.

Alec raised himself on one elbow, and grinned lazily.

Then, almost too quickly to see, he struck, twisting the gun out of her hands and turning it back on her. James was about to protest -- to grab the weapon himself if need be -- when Alec ejected the magazine. He set the gun down, and waved a hand to the side door. "Go. Follow the tracks back. If you hurry, you can make it to St. Petersburg before dark."

Natalya blinked at him for a moment. "Well,” she said, “Is better than playing go-between." She jumped down to the ground, stepped carefully across Xenia Onnatop’s corpse, and set out at a brisk walk, leaving James and Alec alone.

“Go-between?” James asked.

Alec shrugged, and dropped his head back onto James’s chest. James cupped his hand gently on the scarred cheek, and was rewarded with a smile. Sooner or later, they'd have to move -- for one thing, his foot was starting to fall asleep -- but for now, everything was perfect.


End file.
